Sound Ninja
by earthlychaos
Summary: Warning: Main characters play a minor role in this story.


A boy was sitting on a tree branch in front of the ninja academy. His hitai-ate was covering his eyes and it appeared that he was sleeping. A stone frlew through the air and bounced off the side of the boy's head. After the boy didn't move, a barrage of stones hit him one after another. The boy finally moved and pushed the hitai-ate away from his eyes before looking down at the ground. Standing underneath him was another boy that was about his age. He had blonde hair that went a little past his neck and blue eyes.

"Hey Kyo! It's time for class. You don't want to be late do you?" The boy yelled up at Kyo.

Kyo sighed and hopped down from the tree branch. He had brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck and dull red eyes. There was a pouch on his left arm and another on his right leg, one for shuriken and one for kunai. Without saying anything to the boy he headed into the academy. They both sat down in their seats as class started. As the teacher started giving the class instructions, Kyo pulled a notebook from his bookbag. On the cover were the symbols for the different villages, the most common being the village of sound. He began writing in it and didn't even stop when the other students were let go for lunch. He only took a small break before going back to writing. After all of the students came back in, the teacher began giving them instructions again. He continued to write until the teacher let the students go for the day. He closed his notebook and grabbed his bag before heading out of the academy. There were still a few students standing around and talking, but he walked right by them and headed down the street. He hummed and and looked up at the clouds as he walked, thinking about tomorrow. Their teacher had told them that they would be split into groups of three tomorrow and that a genin rank ninja would be put in charge of the group. He wasn't as excited about meeting his group members and leaders as he was about going on missions. He wasn't paying attention when a kunai grazed his shoulder from behind. This caused him to drop his notebook. He looked behind himself and saw a group of four boys standing a little ways away from him. He knew who they all were because they were known bullies at the academy. It had taken them all at least 3 years to get their hitai-ates and they attacked anybody that got theirs in less. The boy that was standing closest to Kyo threw another shuriken. Kyo pulled a kunai out of the pouch on his left arm and knocked the shuriken that the boy had thrown upwards towards the sky. It came back down and started circling around Kyo's arm. It stopped after it circled his forearm about five or six times. He looked over at the boy that had thrown it and he appeared to be holding something. The boy tugged and blood suddenly spurted from Kyo's arm. He winced and looked closer at his forearm. He noticed that a razor sharp wire had wrapped itself around his forearm and cut it immeditately with his kunai. Kyo then threw the kunai at the boy that had thrown the shuriken, it only grazed his arm as the boy had managed to dodge it just in time. Blood dripped down onto the ground from the boy's arm and Kyo's. Kyo smirked and began making jutsu's. As he finished, four long and very thin needles formed from the blood on the ground. All four needles shot at they four boys and each went right through their throats, causing them to fall backwards onto the ground. Kyo reached down and picked up his notebook before starting to walk again. He stopped about a block down in front of a tree and sighed. He jumped up into the tree and sat down on a tree branch where he set his notebook and bag down. He looked down at the ground and watched as kids from his class walked by. He soon got bored of just sitting there and jumped down from the tree. He walked down the street with his notebook in hand. He watched and listened as kids from his class walked past him. He wasn't paying attention and collided with somebody, causing himself to stagger backwards. He looked down at the person. It was a girl from his class. Her name was Tara, she had waist-long blonde hair and green eyes. He offered his hand out to help her up and she took it before standing up.

"Sorry about that." Kyo said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well you should watch where you're going!" Tara snapped before walking off.

He watched her walk away, looking very confused and feeling even more confused. He waited until she walked around the corner to start walking again. He heard the boy's voice from earlier. He was talking to somebody with another familiar voice. He looked over at him and saw that he was talking with Tara. He looked in the direction that she had walked and then at her a few times before shrugging and listening in again.

"I already said no Roy." Tara said, her hands on her hips.

Roy sighed. "Why don't you just try going out with me?"

"Because I don't want to okay? There's somebody else I like."

Roy sighed again. "Alright. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said before walking off. He walked right by Kyo without even noticing him. Kyo walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Roy."

Roy looked back at him. "Oh, hey Kyo. What's up?"

Kyo shrugged. "Nothing much. I noticed that you tried again. Why don't you just give up? She's rejected you, what is it, five times now?"

"Six actually." Roy said with another sigh. He shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like giving it another shot. On a more brighter note though, I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder who's going to be in my cell."

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know. I'm more excited about going on missions. I finally get to use my information gathering abilities for something."

Roy nodded. "Yeah. You must know everything about the kids in our class. Not to mention some things that most people don't need to know."

Kyo chuckled. "So? That's my specialty. If they don't want people finding out about it then they shouldn't be doing it."

Roy nodded in agreement. "I guess I should be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow then." Roy said before running off down the street.

Kyo sighed and continued walking until he got back to the tree that had his bag in it. He jumped up into it again and laid down on the tree branch. The next morning he woke up as the sun rose and sat up on the branch. He stretched as he looked up into the blue sky and yawned. After grabbing his bag and notebook he jumped down from the tree and started walking to school. On his way he saw a few other kids from his class, but he didn't see the person that hit him from behind. He fell flat on his face as a man that looked only a few years older than him ran down the street. He recognized the orange suit and blonde hair as Uzumaki Naruto. He got up and started walking again. On his way he couldn't stop thinking about why Naruto was in such a hurry. He shrugged it off as he entered the classroom and sat down. Within the next few minutes all of the other students came in and sat down. Their teacher gave them a speach about how their lives as ninjas were starting today. When he finished his speach he started calling out numbers to tell everybody what cell they would be in. When Kyo's name was called and he was told which cell he would be put in he walked outside. Standing right outside of the school was a group of jonin. They hadn't been told who their instructor would be. He looked around at all of the instructors and saw Naruto standing there. Out of curiosity he walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto." Kyo said with a mix of curiosity and confusion showing on his face.

Naruto smiled and waved. "Hey Kyo."

"What are you doing here? Are you one of the cell instructors?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep. I'm the instructor for cell number..." He thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, it's number eight."

Kyo smirked. "I'm in cell eight. So then you'll be leading our cell? This should be a disaster."

Naruto didn't say anything as Roy and Tara walked over to Kyo. "Is he our instructor?" Tara asked.

Kyo responded with a nod. "Yep. So we'll have to do all of the work on our own when we're on missions."

Naruto hit him hard over the head, leaving a small bump. "You're supposed to do the work yourselves anyway."

Kyo hit Naruto back. "True, but our cell leader is supposed to be able to help out if needed."

Roy sighed. "When you two are done fighting each other could we get things started?"

Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah. I have to give you guys tests or something to make sure you're qualified. Follow me." Naruto then dashed off into the forest, jumping from tree to tree with the three of them following close behind him. Naruto looked back at the three of them and quickly used the shadow doppleganger technique while in mid-air. Three more Narutos appeared and went off in different directions. Before they got too far away Kyo threw three shuriken at three of the Narutos. They hit their targets and they all disappeared as Kyo, Roy, and Tara followed the real Naruto. They finally arrived at a clearing and Naruto landed at the edge of the forest with a smile on his face. "Good job you three. You just passed the first test."

All three of their eyes widened as they heard that they had passed the first test. "That wasn't a very good test." Tara said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "It would've been harder if Kyo hadn't eliminated those three dopplegangers. I guess I'll have to make the second test harder." He said before starting to think of a second test.

Kyo, Roy, and Tara all sat down in the grass and watched as he thought. He smiled as he thought of a second test. "Okay, you three wait right here. I'll be right back." Naruto said before running off back into the forest. They all looked slightly confused, but just sat there as they waited for him to return. It took a few minutes before he came back with two other people. One of them was immediately recognizable to Kyo as Uchiha Sasuke. The other one looked like Haruno Sakura to Kyo, but her hair was too short. "This is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said as he motioned to Sasuke, who gave a small wave. "And this is Haruno Sakura." He said as he motioned to Sakura and she waved happily.

Kyo looked surprised and walked over to Sakura. "I thought you had longer hair. At least that's how I remember it." Kyo said to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I did but then I trimmed it." She said with a smile. "You're Kyo right?" He nodded. "I thought so. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." He nodded again.

"Alright." Naruto said. "It is now time for the second test. You will all have to use your own special talents to complete the tasks. You will be working as a team to try and get this scroll." He said as he held up a scroll. "One of us is going to have it, and the other two are going to have fakes. See ya." Naruto said with a smile as all three disappeared into the forest.

Kyo looked at Roy and Tara. "Alright. I already know your specialties. So Roy, you'll do most of the fighting if we have to. Tara, you can distract them while I try and grab the scroll. You two okay with that?" They both nodded. Kyo ran off into the forest, followed closely by Tara and Roy. They soon spotted Sakura and saw a scroll in her hand. It was exactly identical to the one that Naruto had been holding. She was leaning against a tree and whistling. Roy jumped down from the tree that they were in and landed behind a tree, a few feet away from Sakura. He snuck up to the tree behind her, but stepped on a twig and snapping it. Sakura heard this and moved towards the center of the small clearing. Roy used the doppleganger technique and sent half of them to attack her. The other half surrounded her and smirked as the ones that had attacked her jumped on her. She was able to knock most of them away, but the ones that she didn't knocked her down. The real Roy grabbed the scroll, still smirking.

"I got it you guys." Roy said before Tara and Kyo jumped down from the tree, landing a few feet away.

"Good." Kyo said as he looked down at Sakura and then back at Roy. "Lets go and get the other two. That way we'll know that we have the right one." They both nodded and the dopplegangers disappeared as they ran back off into the forest. They jumped from tree to tree and saw Sasuke a few minutes later. He was much more alert than Sakura had been and was sitting in a tree. He had his eyes were closed, but he still seemed alert. Tara grabbed a large shuriken from off of her back and flung it through the air. It cut right through the tree branch and Sasuke fell to the ground, easily landing on his feet. He smirked as he looked to the spot where the three of them landed.

"Give us the scroll Sasuke." Kyo said.

Sasuke was still smirking and shook his head. "Nope, sorry Kyo. You'll have to take it from me."

Kyo jumped up into the trees, leaving Tara and Roy standing there alone. Sasuke had the scroll in his hand at his side. There was a blur and Sasuke moved to the side just before Kyo came skidding to a halt behind Sasuke. "You'll have to be faster than that." Sasuke said as he turned to face him. Kyo disappeared in a blur again. He tried to grab it again, but missed as Sasuke moved to the side. As he ran, Kyo used the doppleganger technique so that there were seven more of him now. Sasuke swiftly dodged all but one, the last one grabbing the scroll. Both Sasuke and Kyo now had a grip on the scroll and neither would let go. Sasuke pulled a kunai out of a pouch that was on his right leg and stabbed Kyo right through his hand, causing him to let go of the scroll. Kyo yanked the kunai out of his hand, both now dripping in blood, and dropped it to the ground. Kyo pulled a shuriken out of his pocket and threw it at Sasuke, who dodged it easily. The shuriken flew back towards Sasuke and began wrapping around him. There was a wire tied to the shuriken. When the shuriken stopped wrapping around Sasuke, Kyo made the jutsu to send fire flying down the wire at Sasuke. Thinking quickly, Sasuke used a kunai to cut the wire and get out of the way of the fire. While he had been distracted with getting free Kyo had grabbed the scroll. Sasuke sighed and disappeared into the forest. Roy and Tara ran over to Kyo, who handed Roy the scroll. "Lets go. We still have one more scroll to get." Kyo said seriously before running off into the woods. Roy and Tara followed hesitantly, jumping from tree to tree. A kunai flew through the air, flying past Roy and Tara and heading straight for Kyo.

"Look out!" Tara shouted to Kyo, who looked back and dodged the kunai just in time. He stopped on a branch and looked behind them. Roy and Tara stopped on the same branch as Kyo, but they soon fell as the branch was cut clearly off of the tree. They all landed on their feet, but were immediately attacked by three Narutos. One attacked each of them, but all were quickly beaten by Kyo and the rest of his cell. Two of them disappeared as Naruto stood up.

"Why do you have two scrolls?" Naruto asked Roy.

"We got both of them so that we knew we'd have the right one." Roy said with a smile. "Now as soon as we get yours we'll have all three." Kyo was now standing behind Naruto and smirking. He quickly grabbed the scroll, but it was grabbed back by a doppleganger. This time there were thirty dopplegangers. "Ten each." Roy said to Kyo and Tara. They both nodded and attacked the dopplegangers. Tara pulled out a kunai and stabbed five in a row before getting hit hard from behind. Kyo used the blood from his hand to form ten needles and sent them flying through the dopplegangers chests, causing them to disappear. Roy used a fire style jutsu to incinerate his ten just as quickly as Kyo. Tara got up just as her remaining five attacked her. She ducked as one of them went to stab her, causing it two of them to stab each other and disappear. She pulled out another kunai so that she had one in each hand and stabbed two of the remaining three. The third hopped back and threw the scroll to her.

"Good job you three. You just passed the second test. I think we'll call it a day for now. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." He said before disappearing into the forest. Kyo, Roy, and Tara soon headed back to the village and said their goodbyes. Kyo soon jumped up into the tree and laid down on the branch. He hadn't noticed that Tara had been following him the whole way and saw him. She stood underneath the branch that he was laying on and looked up at him.

"Hey Kyo." She half yelled up at him.

Kyo quickly sat up and looked down at her. He jumped down and landed right next to her. "Hey Tara, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I was a little curious. Is this where you live?" She asked as she looked up into the tree, seeing his bag and notebook sitting on the branch.

He tried to think quickly, not wanting to say yes, but also not knowing what he could say if she asked where he lived. He sighed and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, why do you ask?" He asked in the most casual way possible.

She shrugged. "I was just a curious, that's all. Why don't you live with your parents?"

"Because they don't live here. They live in a different ninja village." He said, which was only half true. His parents didn't live in Konohagakure, but they didn't live in another ninja village. In fact, they weren't even alive.

Tara looked down at the ground. "But if you don't live with your parents, then wouldn't that mean that you don't have any money?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then how do you afford food?"

He shrugged. "I don't I guess. Why does this matter to you anyway?" He asked defensively.

She shrugged and looked up at him. "I already told you that I was curious. If you want me to leave you alone than just tell me!"

He sighed. "I'm going to sleep. So you can either go home or stay here, it's your choice." He said before jumping back up into the tree and laying down on the branch. He could hear the sound of Tara's footsteps as she walked away and sighed. It wasn't until late that night that he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up when a rock bounced off of his head. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking down at the ground. Standing down there were Roy and Tara, looking wide awake and smiling. He jumped down to the ground in front of them.

"Good morning." Roy said with a smile.

"Good morning Kyo." Tara said, also smiling.

Kyo looked positively confused as he looked at the both of them in turn. "Good morning I guess. What has you two in such good moods?"

"Because today we get to go on our first real mission. Naruto said to come and get you so that we can leave." Roy said.

Kyo jumped back up into the tree and grabbed his notebook before coming back down. They all headed to the ramen shop and found Naruto already eating a bowl of ramen. They sat down next to him, Roy and Tara ordering ramen. Tara looked over at Kyo, who was writing in his notebook, and ordered another bowl of ramen. He heard her and looked over at her. "Why did you order two?" He asked curiously.

She smiled. "Because we all need to eat if we're going to complete this mission. Naruto said it's a big one."

Kyo looked over at Naruto. "So what's the mission?" Kyo asked seriously.

Naruto finished his ramen and looked over at him. "We just have to go and deal with some thugs. It's not as big as Tara thinks it is." Just as he said this three bowls or ramen were put in front of Kyo, Tara, and Roy. Roy and Tara started eating almost immediately, but Kyo just looked at the ramen.

"Eat!" Tara said, stopping eating and looking over at Kyo.

Kyo sighed and ate the ramen. Tara smiled and went back to eating her own ramen. When they were all done Naruto started explaining the mission. They were to go to the village of sound and deal with a gang of thugs. He wasn't making it sound like a big deal, but Kyo knew that it might be something big. He had had past experiences with ninja gangs and didn't like them too much. After paying for the ramen they all left for the village of sound.

After a few days of journeying they finally arrived at the village. Naruto told them what to do if they find any members of the gang and they all split up. Kyo headed down a back alleyway. He hadn't seen Tara, who was secretly following him from the rooftops. He had been walking for about half an hour before he finally saw a group of at least nine of them standing in the middle of the street. "Not very good ninja's are they?" Kyo said with a smirk as he walked out onto the street. "Hey, you guys are ninja's right?" He said to them.

All of them were wearing the same outfits, black sweats with sound ninja hitai-ate. The one stepped in front of the others and nodded. "Yes, and why must you know?"

Kyo shrugged. "I dunno, just thought I'd make sure you were before I killed you." He said with another smirk and pulled out a shuriken.

They all pulled out shuriken and kunai, throwing them at him. He jumped over all of them, but didn't see the leader in front of him. He noticed him just before the kunai was stabbed into his hitai-ate. Kyo fell back down, bouncing when he hit the ground. He slowly sat up and pulled the kunai out of his headband, which had luckily stopped it from doing much damage. The leader was once again right in front of him. Kyo put his arm up just in time to block another kunai attack, this time the kunai going into his left forearm. He quickly threw a shuriken at the leader, it stabbed the leader in the stomach and he retreated. Kyo smirked as he let his own blood drip down onto the ground, making a puddle beneath him. Once again a flurry of shuriken and kunai flew at him. When they were a few feet away Tara jumped down in front of him, shielding him from the shuriken and kunai.

"You idiot, get out of the way." Kyo said before making hand signs. A ten foot high shield of blood rose from the ground in front of Tara. The shuriken and kunai hit the shield and were instantly stopped. Tara looked back at Kyo, who looked like he was struggling and continued to make hand signs. Tara turned the look at the shield again, which was now retracting towards them. It suddenly shot back towards the men, but stayed in place. All Tara could hear were the screams of the men and the noise of bodies and blood hitting the floor. The shield fell back onto the ground, creating a large pool of blood. Tara ran over to Kyo as he dropped to his knees, breathing hard and sweating a lot.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tara asked as she knelt down next to him. Kyo nodded and looked over at the ninja that he had been fighting. Their bodies were in pieces all over the ground, limbs several feet away from their owners bodies. He started to back away from the bodies in fear, looking at his hands and then at them, appearing to be in disbelief at what he had just done. Tara looked frightened now as she was watching him. "Kyo?" He didn't respond though as he walked over to the bodies and examined the severed limbs, seeing that they were cleanly severed. Tara walked over to him and stood in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking at his eyes, which were fixed on one of the bodies. "Snap out of it Kyo!"

Kyo looked blankly up at her. "Are you alright Tara?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine thanks to you. Are you okay though?"

Kyo nodded. "I'm fine, I just can't believe that one of my jutsus was able to do that to people. I don't even know how I did it. I blacked out and when I came back to my senses their bodies were in pieces."

"Wait, you didn't do that on purpose?"

He shook his head. "No, I have no idea how I did this."

Roy finally caught up with them and jumped down next to them. "What's going on? What happened to these people?" He asked, gesturing towards the severed limbs and bodies.

"Kyo was trying to protect me and I guess one of his jutsu's just went out of control. We should get out of here before any of their friends decide to show up." Tara said.

Kyo stood up and looked over at the bodies. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Roy nodded, Tara was about to say something when Roy grabbed her arm and began to run in the opposite direction. Kyo walked over to the bodies and looked down at them, not able to believe that he had done this. He turned around and was ready to leave when a kunai flew right past his face, sticking into the ground next to him. He looked in the direction that the kunai had been thrown from and saw a boy, about his age, standing on top of the building closest to him. The boy had long black hair and green eyes, looking like a normal boy even in the long black trenchcoat that he was wearing. He had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he jumped down from the top of the building, landing only a few feet away. "Wow, you really have improved your blood jutsu haven't you Kyo? The last time I saw it you could barely use your blood needles jutsu without using up all of your chakra, and now you're cutting people up into pieces."

Kyo growled as he took a few steps back, stopping a few more feet away from the boy. "What are you still doing here Agate? I thought you left this village when I did?"

Agate shook his head, still looking down at the bodies. "Nope, I helped your good old friend Cy take over this city. He trained me to be even stronger than you are. I have an idea, we should have a little fight, you know, just for fun." He said with a grin. "For old time's sake."

Kyo nodded and smirked as he pulled a kunai out of the pouch on his leg. He dashed forward and swung the kunai at Agate's throat, but it was blocked by a blade that was now sticking out from Agate's right sleeve. The blade was about four or five inches long and about an inch and a half wide. Agate pushed Kyo away before attacking himself, jabbing at Kyo's chest with the blade, but being deflected with Kyo's kunai. He turned as his blade was being deflected and swiped at Kyo's knee, narrowly missing as Kyo jumped up into the sky just in time. As he came down he pulled out another kunai, one in each hand now, and threw them both at Agate. Agate dodged one and deflected the other, stabbing up at Kyo as he came closer. Kyo placed the tip of his foot on the blunt part of Agate's blade and pushed off of it, landing a few feet away, but not being given any time to regain his balance as Agate was already charging at him. He quickly began to make hand seals and a large barrier of blood rose up from the ground, blocking Agate's path to him. It soon split in two however as Agate charged through it, his blade covered in the blood that had made the barrier. He swung it at Kyo's chest and left a large gash across Kyo's chest. Kyo clutched his chest as he backed away, waiting for Agate to make his next move. Agate smirked before disappearing, reappearing behind Kyo and nearly taking his head off with the blade, but only cutting off a few of Kyo's hairs as he ducked underneath it. He kicked Agate in the stomach before stabbing a kunai into the same spot that he had kicked. Agate winced, but stabbed his blade right into Kyo's shoulder, causing him to release the kunai and stagger backwards. Both Kyo's left shoulder and chest were now bleeding badly, while Agate was only bleeding from his stomach.

"I can't believe that you've become this pathetic Kyo." Agate said with a smirk. "I remember that you used to be an even match for me, and now you're already losing your composure just because of a few cuts."

Kyo smirked as the red in his eyes slowly began to swirl in with a mix of black, looking almost like a sharingan, but having no certain shape, just a swirled mix of black and red. "If you wanted me to try then you should've told me." He said before disappearing. He reappeared right in front of Agate and swatted him across the face, sending him skidding across the ground and into a nearby wall. Agate wiped the blood from his mouth as he stood up, still smirking. He disappeared, but was forced to reappear when Kyo disappeared as well, Agate reappearing and crashing through the wall. Kyo landed a few feet in front of him and began to walk towards him. "You're no match for me when I'm serious about beating somebody. If I were you I would go back and tell Cy that I'm coming for him." Kyo said before disappearing.

Tara was now voluntarily running next to Roy, but was continually looking back as if somebody was following them. "I hope Kyo's alright." She said, looking worried.

"He'll be fine, nobody can beat him." Roy said with a grin. "I've seen him do some really cool things at the academy, don't underestimate him."

Kyo soon reappeared right behind them, still bleeding badly, his eyes just like they were when he had been fighting Agate. Tara looked only slightly relieved to see him, his wounds causing her to worry a little and wonder what had happened. They all stopped on top of a building a little further and looked over at Naruto. "Why are you all together again? I thought the plan was the split up?"

Roy nodded, and glanced over at Kyo, who had collapsed onto the ground into a sitting position. "I know that that was the original plan, but we ran into a small problem. Kyo and Tara found a few sound ninja and decided to fight them. They won the fight and killed them to say the least." Roy said.

"Were those the people who wounded Kyo this bad?" Naruto asked as he was now kneeling down in front of Kyo and looking him over.

Roy shook his head. "No, I don't know who did that, but he was not wounded at all after his fight with the sound ninja. He told us to go on ahead and that he would catch up. When he finally caught up with us he looked like that."

Naruto nodded, and was now fixed on Kyo's eyes, which were still a swirl of red and black. "Tara, can you bandage up his wounds for me? I have to send a letter before we continue the mission." Tara nodded and began to bandage Kyo's wounds the best she could as Naruto disappeared. He reappeared a few minutes later and sat down. "It looks like we'll have to wait here for a few days. I had to send out for some assistance and it could take a while for them to get here. So you might as well just relax and get some rest." Naruto said before relaxing against the ledge of the roof.

For two days they did nothing but rest, Kyo resting the most to try and help his wounds heal quicker. On the third day Kyo was suddenly able to sense two people's chakra. They were familiar to him, but his teammates looked confused, even worried that they might be enemies. Sasuke and Sakura were soon standing a few feet away from Naruto.

"You have better had called us out here for a good reason." Sasuke said, looking at Kyo, Roy, and Tara. Sakura had wandered over to Kyo after seeing his wounds.

"Why is Kyo the only one who is hurt?" She asked, looking back at Naruto.

"He's the only one hurt because he's the only one that fought somebody. The person must have been very strong too, they almost forced out his other self." After Naruto said this both Tara and Roy looked confused, but Sasuke and Sakura nodded, showing that they understood. Sakura looked into Kyo's eyes, seeing the swirling mix of black and red.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a good idea to abandon the mission and take him back to Konohagakure?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think that would really matter now. It's already halfway released. That probably happened during the fight that he was in."

"What are you two talking about? What other self?" Tara finally asked, looking like she had been wanting to say it for a long time now.

Naruto sighed. "You two know that me, Sasuke, and Sakura found Kyo during a mission right?" Both Tara and Roy nodded. "Well, when we found him he was surrounded by dead bodies. When we went over to check and see if Kyo was okay, his eyes were crimson red, it weirded me out when I first saw it. He was about to attack when Kakashi sensei knocked him out, telling me afterwards that Kyo must have just been in shock from what had happened. It soon became clear however that he had not been in shock, he had a separate personality. When he woke up the next morning we asked him who had killed all of the people that had been around him, but he said that he didn't remember. After asking him a few more questions about the incident he told us that anytime that he would get really angry he would completely black out, and when he would come back to reality he would always be surrounded by dead bodies. There was no other conclusion but to diagnose him with split personality disorder, which was also a wrong choice. The other personality inside of him was at least ten times stronger and ten times faster than Kyo was, which we found out when he was only about six years old. After we told him about this he began to isolate himself from the students at the ninja academy. Sakura used to be the one who was able to bring him out of his "episodes", that's why I asked her to come, and I asked Sasuke to come in case his other self completely shows itself."

Tara looked over at Kyo, who was looking down at the ground and averting eye contact with Sakura. "Leave me alone." Kyo said to Sakura after a few minutes.

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what happened that you got all of those wounds." Kyo sighed and began to tell her about his fight with Agate. "So then it started to show itself right before you ended the fight, that was a smart move ending it before it got out of hand." Sakura said after Kyo had finished telling the story.

"I'm afraid that if you three want this mission to count then Sasuke and Sakura will not be aloud to help us in this mission. They are only here in case of a true emergency."

Kyo nodded. "That's fine with me, they would only get in the way." He said, still looking at the ground.

Tara walked over and hit him hard on top of the head. "They would not get in the way. Apologize to them, they came here to help you and you're insulting them." Tara said sternly to Kyo.

Kyo was about to say something when Sakura did. "It's okay, he's never been the most polite person in the world. I'm surprised that he's still sitting here and that he hasn't run off yet. That's what he's done the past few times we've tried to visit him."

Kyo suddenly disappeared, not leaving a trace. "Where did he go?" Roy asked, looking around.

"He's tailing somebody." Sasuke said, looking in the direction that Kyo and his teammates had come from. Tara and Roy nodded before running in that direction. "I think it's time we see just how much of the demon has been released." Sasuke said before running after Tara and Roy, Naruto and Sakura following close behind.

Kyo stopped running in a large clearing where nearly all of the buildings in the surrounding area were reduced to rubble. At least thirty ninjas appeared from the rubble and surrounded him. They were all wearing sound ninja hitai-ates and wearing the same outfits as the ones from before. As they began to make hand seals Kyo did as well. Just as the sound waves shot from the circles in their palms a large wall of blood rose up from the ground around Kyo, blocking him from the attack. Cuts split open all around Kyo's body, spraying blood all around him and causing him to stumble, nearly dropping to his knees. As they attacked more and more the wall began to get weaker, Kyo also beginning to run out of chakra. As soon as the wall dropped all thirty ninja attacked him at once, kunai in their hands. He quickly created another wall that acted as a trampoline, the ninja bouncing off and landing all around him. He then pulled out a kunai and began waited for the first one to attack, but once again they all attacked at once. Kyo jumped over a bunch of them and ran into a narrow alleyway. One of them ran at him from the front, and one of them from the back since that was the most that could fit in there at one time. Kyo did a backflip over the one behind him, kicking him in the back and sending his head into the other one's kunai, piercing his skull and killing him. Kyo then lunged forward with his own and stabbed the other ninja in the chest, turning the kunai and pulling it down his chest and into his stomach before finally pulling it out. The two dropped dead to the ground before two more attacked, these two dying at the same time from Kyo's blood needle jutsu. He was caught off guard by the immediate attack from behind, recieving a very large and deep gash down his left arm. He winced, but stabbed his kunai into the ninja's skull, wripping it out before stabbing the ninja that was coming at him from the other direction in the throat. By now his whole body was covered in his own blood and the blood of his enemies, the colors in his eyes swirling and mixing together even faster. His vision began to get blurry from the loss of blood, and was narrowly saved by Tara from being stabbed through the top of his head, Tara forcing the ninja's own kunai into his stomach. Tara caught Kyo just as he lost consciousness. Roy and Naruto took care of the remaining ninja, Naruto using his doppleganger jutsu to kill them faster. Once they were back up on the roof Tara began to treat Kyo's wounds, having a harder time with the gash on his arm. Kyo finally began to wake up about an hour later and looked up at Tara, who was sitting next to him and looking down at him, smiling when she saw his eyes opening. His vision was very blurred though so he couldn't tell who it really was.

"Sakura?" He asked, thinking that Tara was Sakura. "Is that you?"

Tara shook her head. "No, it's me, Tara." She said.

As his vision returned Kyo's cheeks turned slightly red. "Oh, sorry." He said as he began to sit up.

Tara pushed him back down. "You stay there and let your wounds heal, and it's okay, I don't care."

Kyo looked around him and saw everybody sitting near him, Sasuke and Roy talking to each other, and Naruto and Sakura talking to each other. "What are they all talking about?" Kyo asked Tara.

"Well, I think Roy is talking to Sasuke about his sharingan mirror wheel eye. I think Naruto and Sakura are talking about what to do about your other self."

Kyo's eyes widened when he heard her say this. "He told you!"

She nodded. "Yeah, he told me and Roy all about it. It's okay though, we aren't afraid or anything. I'm just confused as to why you didn't tell me and Roy about it after you became our teammate."

Kyo looked away from her. "I didn't tell you because it was none of your business. Naruto promised to keep that a secret between me, him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi."

"Don't get mad at Naruto. He only told us so that we knew why Sasuke and Sakura were here. And now me and Roy can help if you start to lose control." She said with a smile.

"If I start to lose control you have to run away." Kyo said, still not looking at her.

"Why would we run? If we run then we can't help you."

"Just promise me okay? My other self is ruthless, he won't care if you're my teammates, or even part of my family."

"I can't promise that I won't help a teammate when he needs it." Tara said stubbornly.

"Then stop considering me as a teammate. Until this mission is over I am not part of this cell." Kyo said as he slowly stood up. "If Naruto asks then tell him I went to visit an old friend." He said before taking off, jumping down into the alleyway and disappearing from view before Tara could stop him. Kyo continued to run down the alleyway as fast as he could.

Tara got up and walked over to Naruto and Sakura. "Umm, Naruto sensei?"

They both looked up at her. "Yes Tara?" Naruto asked. He looked over at where Kyo had been laying, noticing that he was no longer there and then looked back up at Tara. "Where did Kyo go?"

"He said that he was going to visit an old friend." She said, already looking like she was on the verge of tears from what Kyo had said.

"But he doesn't have any friends left here, almost everybody was killed." Naruto thought for a minute, a look of fear suddenly showing on his face. "Oh no, he must be going to fight the person who did this." Naruto said before getting up. "Sasuke, Roy, you two are coming with me. Sakura, you stay here with Tara." He said before himself, Roy, and Sasuke took off across the roof tops. Tara sat down next to Sakura, looking at the ground and not saying anything.

"Why won't he ever listen to what he's told?" She muttered.

"It's just how he's always been. He never listened to Naruto and Sasuke either. He barely even listens to what I tell him, even though he stayed with me after we found him. Don't take it personally, he just hates taking orders." Sakura said, grinning at Tara.

Kyo was approaching a building that looked like it would have belonged to the kage of this village. He smirked as he got closer, easily killing the four guards at the door. Naruto, Sasuke, and Roy were almost at the building now, Sasuke having sensed Kyo's chakra near there. As Kyo reached the top floor he began to sense an enormous amount of chakra nearby. It was too late for him to react before he was kicked through the wall and into a large room. As Kyo looked towards the hole in the wall that he had just come through he saw Agate walking through it. His trenchcoat was off, wearing a red tank top instead. With the trenchcoat off, the gauntlets on his forearms were visible. There was a slit on the gauntlets near Agate's wrist for the blade to come out, and it looked like they were made out of steel. Just as Kyo got back up Agate disappeared, reappearing right in front of Kyo and slamming his forearm right into Kyo's stomach, causing him to cough up some blood. Agate tried to strike again with a blow to the head, but missed as Kyo moved to the side and kicked him across the head. Agate didn't move at all, his head had only moved to the side. He smirked as he looked at Kyo, but didn't say anything before swatting Kyo across his face with the gauntlet, sending him skidding across the ground.

"What happened to that power that I got to see earlier? Are you still tired from our fight?" Agate asked, walking towards him again.

Kyo shook his head and began making hand seals, blood laying on the ground behind Agate. It formed into needles before shooting at Agate, who quickly turned around and deflected them with his gauntlets, but was sent skidding across the floor by a blow to the back of the head. Kyo was standing there, holding a kunai in his hand, but was holding it upside down, showing that he had hit Agate with the blunt side. Agate got up and glared at Kyo, disappearing and reappearing behind him. He attempted to blindside Kyo, but missed when Kyo ducked underneath his arm and stabbed him in his stomach with the kunai. Kyo kicked Agate in the stomach, ripping out the kunai when he kicked him. The two blades shot out from Agate's gauntlets just before he thrusted both forward, aiming for Kyo's head. Kyo jumped back to avoid them and threw several shuriken at him, which Agate deflected easily with his blades. Agate charged at Kyo and swung at him with both blades, cutting a cross into Kyo's chest. As more and more blood seeped out through the wound, Kyo began to make hand seals. When Agate attempted to strike again, this time with a downward swing, most likely an attempt to cut off Kyo's arms, his blades were blocked by a red staff that Kyo was now holding. Agate pulled his blades away and swung at Kyo from both his right and left side, but was blocked once again when the staff split in half and Kyo blocked both blades at once. Kyo smikred as he put his foot on Agate's chest, pushing off and doing a backflip. While he was still in the air he threw one of the halves of his blood staff, the point turning into a spear and lunging right through Agate's shoulder. It reformed in Kyo's hand after hitting the ground, Kyo landing as well. One of Agate's blades retracted into his gauntlet as he clutched at the new wound in his right shoulder. The two halves of Kyo's blood staff turned into two katanas as Kyo ran forward and stabbed them into Agate's shoulders, fairly close to his neck. He ripped them out by pushing Agate away with a hard kick to the stomach. The other blade retracted as Agate hit the ground, bleeding severely and looking like he was close to death. Kyo didn't say a word as the the swords in Kyo's hand disappeared and he ran past him, heading up the stairs once again.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Roy all dashed into the building, running up the stairs as fast as they could to try and catch up to Kyo. When they reached the room that he had fought Agate in they stopped near Agate. "Roy, tend to his wounds and make sure that he stays alive." Naruto said before him and Sasuke took off up the stairs. Roy did as he was told and began to tend to Agate's wounds. By now Kyo was only a few feet away from the last floor. He kicked the door in and looked inside, but didn't see anybody as he entered and continued to look around the room. The only thing that was in this room was a large chair, almost like a throne, sitting across the room. There was a piece of paper sitting on it that Kyo noticed. He walked over to the chair and picked up the piece of paper, reading it. It said that Cy would face him in the chuunin selection exam that was to be held in a little under a week. Kyo growled and crumpled the paper up before beginning to lose his balance. Naruto caught him just before he lost consciousness. "I can't believe he went through all of those fights and still would have fought this guy." Naruto said before throwing Kyo over his shoulder. Him and Sasuke headed back down to the room where Roy and Agate were, Agate's wounds having been tended to. Sasuke picked Agate up before they all ran out of the building, heading towards where Sakura and Tara were. They got there a few minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke placing Kyo and Agate on the ground. When Tara saw Kyo she ran to him, kneeling down next to him and starting to tend to his wounds. Sakura grinned when she saw this and looked up at Sasuke and Naruto.

"You two couldn't have gotten there soon enough to stop him from fighting again?" She asked, still grinning as she asked this.

"It's not my fault that Naruto had to bring one of the kids." Sasuke said.

"I had to, it's their mission after all. If I hadn't have taken at least one of them along then we would have been in big trouble."

"I don't care about that, Kyo could have died because you were scared to get in trouble." Tara said, tears running down her cheeks as she continued to tend to Kyo's wounds.

Naruto looked down at the ground, then glancing at Sakura. "I thought that he was fine after seeing how fast he could still move."

"How could you think that he was fine? He's been in several fights today and his body is covered in fresh wounds." Sakura said, giving Naruto a look like he was an idiot.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, we'll rest for tonight and then head back to Konohagakure in the morning. If Kyo isn't awake by then we're leaving him here." Sakura and Tara both gave him a death glare, like they would kill him if he did that. "I was only kidding, Sasuke will carry him back." This time Sasuke glared at him. "Fine, I'll carry the little bugger, but one of you has to carry the other kid." He said, meaning Agate. They all nodded. Roy collapsing and looking up at the sky. Sakura helped Tara tend to Kyo and Agate's wounds properly, both of them talking to each other as they did so. Sasuke and Naruto sat down against the ledge of the roof, closing their eyes as they relaxed.

A few days later they were back in Konohagakure. None of them looked tired however since they had put up camp the previous night only about a mile away from the village. Kyo looked at Naruto as they all entered the village, still looking tired as he yawned and stretched. "Do we have to come with to give the mission report?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Nope, you can all go and relax. Just make sure that you're all ready for the chuunin selection exam in three days. You can train or relax these next three days, I would advise that you do both so that you get stronger but aren't too tired when the exam starts." The three of them nodded and took their separate paths, except for Kyo and Tara who walked in the same direction. After a few blocks Kyo finally looked back at Tara.

"Why are you following me?" He asked coldly.

"Because I live this way too." She said, looking down at the ground. "And you don't have to be so mean, I was the one who made sure that you didn't bleed to death."

"You better not be expecting any favors for that, because if you are then you should have let me bleed to death. Anyway, Sakura helped too, Roy told me all about it." He said, sticking his tongue out at her before looking up at the clouds.

Tara frowned. "Then why don't I just cut you up again and let you bleed to death now?" She asked as she pulled out a kunai, smirking now.

"Because you don't have the heart to do that." He said, stopping and turning to face her.

"I do too." She said, glaring at him now as she held the kunai tightly in her hand.

"Then do it, I won't move from this spot. If you really have what it takes to kill your own teammate then do it right here and now." He said, a serious expression on his face.

Tara nodded and ran at him, pulling back her arm and cut him across his chest. Her arm stopped only an inch away from his chest, her hand shaking along with her whole arm.

Kyo smirked when he saw her arm shaking. "I knew you couldn't do it. You let your emotions and feelings of false friendship get in the way of everything you do. If you continue to do that then you will be the first to die during the chuunin exam." He said, a serious expression showing on both his face and in his eyes, his eyes having a cold and dark look in them as he turned and walked away.

Tara dropped to her knees, her whole body shaking now from the look in Kyo's eyes. The kunai dropped from her hand as she watched Kyo walk away, tears filling her eyes again.


End file.
